


Say no to this

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [25]
Category: Davis & McQuillan, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was meant to be straight up mh, but then Hoight wandered into my head. (I've written loads of Hoight fics. someone help)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say no to this

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be straight up mh, but then Hoight wandered into my head. (I've written loads of Hoight fics. someone help)

Hoight doesn’t know what to say. He’s’ said no to Sir Maxwell House hundreds of times. There’s no way he’s going back to monster hunting, not after that very thing took Margot away from him. But now Roy Steel is standing in front of him, asking him to join their ridiculous band of hunters, and he can’t say no to Roy. This is an unfortunate problem Hoight discovered several years ago in a rented flat in Somerset, and one he thought wouldn’t matter at all since it was fairly unlikely he’d ever meet Roy again. but then he got back to London and became a monster hunter, and a professor of occult studies, while Roy became a monster hunter so their worlds collided again. Hoight didn’t think Roy wouldn’t remember who he was, or pretend to not remember though. So maybe he will say no. Because he’s a little bit petty, and if Roy doesn’t want to acknowledge them, then maybe Hoight won’t work with Roy immediately.


End file.
